zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Power
Chinese: 異能 :Pronunciation: Yi Neng A magic power, simply known as a special power, is the ability to perform a form of supernatural feats using one's mind and will. It can also be considered a term to override the laws of nature. Magical powers are divided to the use of either good or evil, or even neutral, depending on the individual who uses them. Power-users, demonic power-users, demons and other supernatural creatures are the only beings that have access to these powers. They are indicated as abilities to perform strong combat skills (strength, speed, durability and reflexes), cast spells, move about spaces in hyper speed, produce offensive and/or defensive energy and manifest individual abilities. Certain individuals can also develop abilities of their own. Power-users can channel their powers into their physical capabilities, allowing them to produce magical effects in offensive ways. There are two other types of magical powers called "Original Power" (原位異能), a rare elemental power that is born within a person, and "Blended Power" (混元異能), the strongest form of an individual's power that is usually hidden inside. Types of Powers The abilities of a power-user varies from the individual's with-born potential and training, which grants them supernatural abilities and reflexes. Although some power-users are born powerful, basic-level power-users can also improve their abilities throughout the years of training. Individual powers Although power-users possess similar basic abilities, they can also acquire new powers and develop skills of their own depending on usage of their talents and the powers that they acquire from special techniques. In some cases, certain powers require specific types of power-users to be able to adjust to their bodies. Energy manifestation Power-users mainly manifest energy from their bodies to fight or to shield. The durability depends on the individual's own power. Aside from battling, they can also use it as a means for healing and self-preservation. Meditation allows the healing process and new energy adjustment (for example, learning new powers) to work faster. They can also transfer their energy into others to boost their strengths. But it will also cost a decrease in their own powers and unexpected physical injuries. Combat skills A power-user can learn kung fu and adjust to martial arts skills easily due to their special body structures. By channeling their energy in offensive means, they can produce energy from their hands to aid them in battle as well as provide stamina and endurance to their bodies. Inhuman strength The physical strength of a power-user enhances as their powers progress, allowing them to possess strength beyond a normal person's limit. They can use access this strength by channeling power into their palms and legs. Super-speed Powerful power-users have enhanced agility as well as incredible speed, which allows them to move between places faster than the naked eye can see. This is known as one of the most common powers in all three series, as most main characters have been seen using this power at some point. Telepathic communication This power allows communication between people through their minds. The range of this ability is limited on the individual's own level. Should the user be a strong power-user, he can communicate with people from another world, as shown in K.O.3an Guo when Xiu contacts his comrades while being separated from different worlds. Music Power-users can channel their powers into musical instruments to produce various effects, such as generating force fields or transfer the player's powers into another. They can also inflict the energy waves into the target's body to enhance his powers, as well as restore them if possible, or strip them away altogether. Although this method is useful in power advancement, it takes time for the individual power to reach a new level. By playing a special melody, they can produce special effects for specific purposes. In battle, they can use the sound waves to aid their allies, weaken the opponent, and cleanse a demonized entity. Spellcasting A spell allows a power-user to gain access to certain force, be it of nature, dark forces or otherwise. In certain dimensions, power-users require a spell to activate their individual powers, although that happens rarely. This method first presents itself in the pilot episode of The X-Family. Enhanced senses Enhanced senses, such as hearing and sight, are mainly acquired by strong power-users or martial artists, which allow them to hear, as well as see, from a large distance. They also have a sixth sense to locate powerful power-users in range and detect a demon's presence, as well as scan their opponent's level of power and number. However, it can be blocked by sound waves, magical shields and an ability to cloak someone from being sensed. Another limitation is the reader can only detect his opponent's power if his level is high enough. Should the opponent's power be too great, the reader will not be able to get a read on him other than his presence. Cross over to other dimensions The space-time door is a loophole of the borders between dimensions that keeps the twelve dimensions divided yet connected to one another. Only a power-user of over 8000 amount of level or above can be qualified to cross the line between the universe and visit other dimensions. See also *Spellcasting Category:Terms Category:Abilities